Interviews w Minister of Magic canidates
by mrmistoffelees
Summary: Rita Skeeter interviewing the canidates for Minister of Magic! First up: Lucius Malfoy! Finished!
1. First up: Lucius Malfoy!

Disclaimer: Rita Skeeter, Lucius Malfoy, and other characters mentioned are the property of J.K. Rowling and I don't own them.

The usual with my fics: please R & R and send ideas.

With the political future of the British wizarding community being uncertain, there will be a series of interviews with Minister of Magic hopefuls, with me, _Daily Prophet reporter_ Rita Skeeter. The candidates include Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Junior Assistant to the Minister Percy Weasly, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office Arthur Weasly, and Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge.

First, we have Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. When asked about the fact that he is a Death Eater (supporter of You-Know-Who), he replied that, "Just because my family has always been in Slytherin doesn't make me, or any member of my family, Death Eaters." Readers may recall that he has indeed been named-and caught as-a Death Eater by none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. When reminded of that, his defense was, "That interview was in the _Quibbler_, a magazine like the Muggle tabloids." When pressed about the fact that none other than Harry Potter and his friends caught him in the Death Eater robes, and in the company of Death Eaters, he said, "I was wearing the robes for old times sake when I heard that the Ministry had been broken into. I rushed there immediately, forgetting to take off my robes." While admitting in that he was indeed a Death Eater, he said, "I was under pressure from my family to do something that would restore the honor and right of the purebloods in the wizarding community." With a comment like that, it should be enough to convince readers that Mr. Malfoy is nothing more or less than a supporter of the ideals of Slazaar Slytherin and his descendant You-Know-Who. He may seem to support excellent causes, buy this interview should leave readers convinced that he is defiantly not the best candidate for the position.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: read first chapter

Many of you were clamoring for Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to take the position of Minister of Magic five years ago, but he turned it down, preferring to stay at Hogwarts. When asked if that still held true, he replied, "Absolutely. I feel that I will be able to help the wizarding world better at Hogwarts and possible advising the new Minister," he said from his office in Hogwarts. For the course of one year, no one, except for a few, believed Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore when they said that You-Know-Who had returned. Now that we know that He has returned, Albus Dumbledore seems to be the best choice for leader. Dumbledore, though, thinks differently. "If I took the post of Minister of Magic, it would leave Hogwarts without me," he said, implying that he is needed more at Hogwarts than as Minister. That should leave readers wondering if Albus Dumbledore will ever take the position. When asked that question, his reply was, "I will stay at Hogwarts for as long as I am needed there. Once I am no longer needed there, I will retire."


	3. Percy

Disclaimer: read first chapter. Sorry about not updating earlier. I've just been really busy with work.

Among those applying for post of Minister of Magic is Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasly. Weasly, who received the post a year after graduating from Hogwarts, when asked why he chose to run for Minister of Magic, replied, "I chose to run because I feel I can make a lot of changes in the Ministry as Minister, especially in Law Enforcement." When asked about his support of Cornelius Fudge and his insistence that You-Know-Who was not back, all he could say was, "It is important to me and my career to listen to and follow what the Minister says." Indeed, as your Daily Prophet reporter can reveal, Weasly was in support of the Minister's decision regarding Undersecretary to the Minister Dolores Umbridge's appointment to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor, saying that she was "providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts." Feedback that is biased, because the Ministry did not believe the truth about You-Know-Who's return, as told by Albus Dumbledore and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. When that matter was brought up, Weasly said, "Looking back on that decision, it was a mistake to think that Dumbledore and Potter were lying, but at the same time, given the Minister's feelings on the matter, he was doing what he thought best." With comments like this, readers may ask if Weasly is the right person for the job, as he sounds more like a follower than a leader.


	4. Rufus Scrimounger

Sorry for the delay. I had to wait until the Half Blood Prince came out, and with vacation, work, and school, it has taken me a while to get this up. You may notice that it's longer than previous chapters. Consider it your reward. Thank you to all my reviewers Disclaimer: read first chapter.

Surprise from Ministry of Magic

In a surprise appointment from the Wizengamot, Rufus Scrimengeour, former Head of the Auror office, was appointed Minister of Magic, _writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent_. Scrimounger, as said by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, does not underestimate You-Know-Who. Scrimengeour has already announced that he has plans to improve security at Hogwarts to protect the lives of the students returning to the school this autumn. He has graciously agreed to an interview about his plans while he is Minister.

When asked on his plans about defeating Lord Voldermort, he said, "My plans include, besides the increased security at Hogwarts, to make sure all Ministry employees are well versed in all defensive and offensive curses, increased security at the Ministry, and to always keep a look at underage magic and magic in areas known to not have witches and wizards living there."

When the rumors of the fabled Hall of Prophecy and the reason the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, was at the Ministry, were brought up, Scrimengeour merely replied, "The Hall of Prophecy is one of the many things in the Department of Mysteries that the Ministry can neither confirm, but Harry Potter's presence at the Ministry greatly helped capture many of You-Know-Who's followers, known as Death Eaters." When the Minister and others from the Ministry skirt around the subject like this, it brings more of a confirmation to the fact that it is real and that they are hiding it.

While Scrimengeor's Ministry will undoubtedly be better then Cornelius Fudge's, one can wonder how far he will go to preserve justice.


End file.
